


Start Me Up (Narry)

by CordensAngels131



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Niall, Boys Kissing, Dirty Talk, Harry's Rings, Light Bondage, M/M, Narry - Freeform, Rimming, Sex and Cuddles, Spanking, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 08:52:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16573490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CordensAngels131/pseuds/CordensAngels131
Summary: They had one night.  One night three years ago that neither of them has forgotten.  Now, after successful solo tours there's only one thing missing in each of their lives.





	Start Me Up (Narry)

His heartbeat quickens when he sees the message. It's simple, only two words.

_just landed_

Only two words, but it's a text he's been waiting three years to receive.

Harry walks onto the patio surrounding the pool and looks out into the twilight. He's seen him, of course he's seen him, since that night three years ago, but always with a crowd of people around them, never alone for more than a few stolen moments, a quick hug, nothing like that night, never like that night.

Niall locks his phone and places it in his pocket before standing and pulling his bag from the overhead bin. Three years is a long time and it still haunts him. The loss he felt afterwards fueled most of his first album. On good days he likes to think it inspired some songs on Harry's album too but he's never sure and there's always something to make him wonder.

Once off the plane his security escorts him through a private exit to their waiting SUV.

"Should get you home about 6:20 Mr. Horan, depending on traffic.

Niall thanks the driver and relaxes into the seat, stretching his legs. The LA landscape speeds past him outside, busy people going about their busy lives. He's fortunate that he can move about fairly inconspicuously here, not like Harry who can't breathe without having his picture taken. By the time they pull into his driveway it's already 6:30 but he needs a shower. He's not going to see him like this, not covered in travel grunge, not if there's even a minuscule chance.

"Will you be going out tonight, Mr. Horan? I'll be available if you are."

"Please, call me Niall. I won't need you tonight, thanks again, Mike. You're a lifesaver."

Niall unlocks the door and enters the alarm code. He watches on the security panel while the driver pulls through the gate and then closes it. Upstairs, he drops his bag on the bed and walks into the closet. The clothes here in LA are casual. He lets his fingers glide over the material and finally settles on a blush colored button-down shirt covered in palm trees, deciding to pair it with jeans and boots. Turning around he sees the belt hanging on the rack. Reaching out, his fingers touch the soft, cool leather. It's a snap decision because he knows if he thinks about it he'll put it away, but something in him needs to wear the belt tonight.

After turning the water on in the shower he removes his dirty clothes and tosses them into the basket. The warm water washes over him for a few minutes before he takes a bottle of shower gel off the shelf and pours it onto the poof hanging beside it. There's nothing like a hot shower to loosen up sore muscles. He flexes his bicep to wash it and makes a mental note to roll up the sleeves on his shirt so it shows them off. He's spent hours in the gym to build up his body and he's proud of it, he's not the skinny kid Harry remembers anymore.

Ten minutes later his hair is dry and he's dressed, looping the belt through his jeans. His fingers shake a bit as he buckles it and he takes a deep breath. "Fuck's sake, get a grip," he mutters "You're 25, not 15."

He checks the bag to make sure he has everything and heads downstairs. In the garage he grabs the keys to the Range Rover and slides into the driver's seat. He enters the address Harry gave him into the car's sat nav and drives toward the street, stopping momentarily to look for fans or paps. The last thing he needs is someone following him tonght.

At half seven the buzzer on the gate sounds and Harry crosses over to the intercom to see who it is. He's been watching for fans and paparazzi all day to make sure no one is camped outside waiting for him. So far he's remained an anonymous renter here and he's grateful for the peace.

"It's me. I think I wrote the code down wrong. It's not working."

Harry opens the gate with a sigh of relief and moves quickly to the door to welcome his guest. He's strangely calm and not at all sure what that means. He's usually a bundle of nerves being around someone he fancies but this is Niall and he's never nervous around Niall.

"H" Niall smiles as he exits his Range Rover, happy to see his friend.

"How are you mate?" Harry opens his arms to hug him.

"I'm good." He's nodding his head, giving Harry a hug that lasts longer than it probably should and feeling the heat radiating from his body as Harry holds him tightly. He wonders again if Harry thinks about him, about them, about that night. Clearing his throat, he asks, "and you? You alright then?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm good. Come in, let's have a drink, tell me what you've been up to." Inside the two men make their way to the patio where Harry has a bar set up. "What would you like? I made sure to get all your old favorites, but I know it's been a minute since we were in each other's pockets, your tastes may have changed, I know mine have."

Niall spies a bottle of tequila and points toward it. "Let's have a taste of that then." He's unable to stop grinning.

Harry pours the liquor over ice and adds a slice of lemon before carrying the glasses to the chairs and gesturing to Niall to have a seat. He's smiling too and he knows instinctively they both still feel it, that attraction that's always drawn them together.

The tequila is smooth and goes down easily. Three drinks in and they're laughing like no time has passed, swapping stories from their tours and catching each other up on their families.

"It was different, and I liked it, but I realized pretty quickly that it wasn't going to be what I'd imagined. It was good, don't get me wrong, but I had this picture in my mind and it turned out so far from that." Harry rakes a hand through his hair, tattoos prominent on his sun-kissed skin. "The Garage and the Troubadour, now those were fucking amazing. You really connect with the audience and I thought, at the time, that would always be my favorite, but then after this last round of arenas, all those people, I kept thinking maybe this is my favorite." He shakes his head, "I don't know. I can't decide. I love them both but for very different reasons. Does that make sense?"

"Oh yeah, sure, I know what you mean. The Troubadour is so fucking lit, but then you get on a big stage again and there's something about it that humbles you. All those people come to hear songs you wrote, on your own this time. It's a big weight to have on your shoulders knowing so many people's livelihoods depend squarely on you, but when it works and you get it right, it's the biggest rush, don't you think? I mean, I saw a couple of your shows, you were killing it."

"How did you come to my shows and I didn't know it? How could that have happened?" Harry's heart is in his throat, how the FUCK could that have happened?

"No, I meant I watched people's videos. YouTube, Instagram, Twitter, you know."

"Oh, yeah, okay," Harry processes that for a moment. Niall found videos of his shows to watch. That must mean something, right?

"I'm just not very," Harry begins.

"No worries mate, I know social media isn't your thing."

"I always check your posts. I don't recall any videos, though. Not from stage. I did watch your documentary and the session with the orchestra. It was really beautiful. You must be especially proud of that one."

"The orchestra was a highlight, that's for sure. I don't think I've posted many videos from shows, though. I try to get 'em to put the damn phones away, you know, to just be in the moment with me and enjoy the music, but it's tough."

"I get they want a memory, but yeah, I hear you on the phones. When you look out and that's all you fucking see. Some nights I want to just look someone in the eye," he sighs. "Come on, bring your drink. Dinner's ready."

Over dinner they drink water instead of tequila, neither wanting to get sloppy, and the discussion turns to the more serious subject of songwriting. Harry is first to acknowledge the pressures associated with a successful first album and the expectation to deliver an even better and bigger-selling second album. Everything is ramped up a notch or two higher and the small intimate venues they both played during their first tours are a luxury of the past now.

"I'm struggling a bit too, I'll be honest. I've written a few that in the past I would've thought were good, but now, the experience with the first album, it's raised my standards."

Harry smiles at him, pleased that he's opening up. "Hard, isn't it? I know what I like, but translating that to something that will play on radio and still sound good in an arena, not always the easiest. Even though the label says they're behind you and want you to find your sound, what they mean is they want you to find a sound that sells and if it doesn't sell they'll be on to the next big thing."

After dinner the cleanup in the kitchen goes quickly, as if they hadn't been apart for three years, like they were back living out of one another's suitcases, using each other's toothbrushes and sharing dressing rooms. Their proximity creates a headiness, combined with the tequila, and their limbs are loose enough to ease around the kitchen and one another but the heat between them when they do touch is hard to deny.

"How about a nightcap in the studio. I've got something I want to play for you."

"Nightcap? What are you, sixty?" Niall teases.

Harry gives him the finger, "fuck off. You coming or not?"

He carries a tray with the bottle and ice to the studio. Niall admires the additions to Harry's guitar collection and they play bits and pieces of new songs for one another. Neither is willing to give too much away, but wanting so badly to share their excitement over their new music with the one person they know understands better than anyone, searching for looks of surprise, distaste, or delight. Wondering if the other sees themselves in the bits of lyrics and melodies.

"Is it really 2:00?" Niall asks, reading the clock on the wall.

Harry swears it must be wrong, it can't be more than a couple of hours since he arrived, but when he pulls his phone from his pocket, he sees that it is indeed just after 2:00 a.m.

"You shouldn't drive tonight. Stay here, go home in the morning."

Niall releases a sleepy sigh. "You're probably right. Last thing I need is drink-driving here, they'll kick my arse back to Ireland. Let me grab my bag, it's still in the car." He follows Harry to the door and gets his small bag from the back seat of the Range Rover. Once inside he watches as Harry sets the alarm and locks the door.

"Come on upstairs, I'll find you some pillows and sheets for the guest room."

Niall follows Harry up the stairs to the second floor and stops, turning around in a circle. "Do I hear music?"

Harry listens for a moment, "oh yeah, I put one of my playlists on the house system earlier. It's been on loop this whole time," he laughs, "can't believe I forgot about it."

Niall follows Harry to the master suite and sits on the bed. "If it's too much trouble, I can call an Uber."

"No trouble, just never got round to making it up when I got here. Been busy trying to write songs and, to be honest, housekeeping has been at the bottom of my list."

"You don't have someone in to do for you?" Niall's surprised, Harry's place is immaculate.

"I do some of the day to day stuff. They only come when I call every couple of weeks. Bit of a misunderstanding after tour ended. I was dead tired and crashed, forgot it was their day to be in and wandered downstairs for coffee with my dick out. Thank God for Jeff, because that could've been a nightmare."

Niall bursts into laughter. "Thanks for the warning."

"I'll try to make sure I'm clothed but I'm making no promises."

"Always a tease."

Harry stumbles into the closet in search of bedding and pillows. "What can I say, I'm predictable."

Niall looks around the master suite and takes in the view of LA from the hills. It's impressive, to say the least. "Holy fuck, Harry, is that a putting green on your balcony?"

A soft laugh comes from his left. "Wondered when you'd notice that. I'll show it to you in the morning after breakfast. The owner golfs with Irving."

"Jeff's dad?"

"Yeah, he's a big golf fanatic and apparently built it when his ex-wife moved out."

Niall hears the opening notes of the Stones' Start Me Up and calls to Harry, "Remember when I was Keith to your Mick on stage? No one knew what the fuck we were doing?" He smiles at the memories as he sits again, resting his head against the headboard, "good times." Moments later he hears a door slam and the volume on the music increases. Harry is singing with Mick and Niall opens his eyes to see Harry, completely naked except for a designer scarf of some kind, strutting around the room. Prancing over to him, he pulls Niall off the bed and walks him backwards, both arms flailing beside Niall's head as he's pushed toward the floor-to-ceiling windows.

Niall's laughing and a little turned on when he feels his foot hit the window. He stops, leaning his body against it. "You're crazy."

Harry is close, close enough to smell Niall's cologne, close enough to feel the heat of his body. He contemplates trying a for a kiss but stops, unsure and not wanting to ruin this moment.

Niall holds his breath and closes his eyes, enjoying the attention and gasps ever so slightly when he feels Harry's breath on his ear murmuring "Thought I was a tease."

Niall exhales and all the feelings from that night, all the pent-up emotions he's kept locked away, bubble up to the surface and break the damn holding him back. His hands reach for Harry's hips, but just as he does he feels Harry pulling away.

Harry doesn't push, worrying he's gone too far and he moves his head from Niall's ear, pushing off the window and away from him. Were those Niall's hands on his hips? He's not sure and being that close to Niall has him a bit dazed. He grins and prances away, dancing as only Harry can dance with his dick on display.

Niall's cock has come to life but he's bewildered by Harry's actions. He watches as Harry struts onto the bed and continues to dance, falling into the pillows as the song ends.

"Fuck that was fun, do you know how long it's been since we did that?" Harry is out of breath and laughing, reaching for the remote to reduce the volume as the playlist has moved on now to Stevie Nicks.

Niall stays still against the window, watching Harry who's lying on the bed, still breathing heavily. He wants to look away but he can't. He wants to go to him but his feet suddenly feel imbedded in concrete. Harry's always had a beautiful body with his long torso and legs but he notices subtle changes, much like those his own body made over the last three years. It's firmer, harder now and he's thicker, solid, no trace of the remaining boyishness he remembers. Niall isn't sure he can be here with Harry like this and not touch him. His growing erection is getting uncomfortable and he finally tears his eyes from Harry's body, adjusting his jeans, trying to decide whether to leave when he feels Harry's hand grasp his. Feels the electric current his touch creates.

"Don't leave. Please?" He's crawled to the end of the bed now, lying on his stomach, perfect ass on display, sprawled across the bed, arm stretched to reach Niall. "I'm sorry if I've made you uncomfortable." He slides off the bed and stands facing Niall, eyes locked on the Irishman's blues.

"Harry, I," Niall starts to speak but Harry cuts him off.

"I miss you, miss us and the way we used to be together, the way we were that last night in London. I'll keep my distance, just," he pauses, taking a deep breath. "Just don't go, not yet. Stay, at least for tonight. I'll make the guest room up for you."

"Harry would you shut up and let me talk," there's so much Niall wants to say. Looking into Harry's eyes he can't help but let his gaze drift down to his lips, he remembers how those lips felt against his.

The look only lasts a moment but it's enough. It's enough for both of them to know. "I need you Niall." Harry half whispers. "Please tell me it's okay. May I?" he pauses for a breath, "May I kiss you?"

Niall's response cannot be misconstrued "Harry." His lips are on Harry's, feeling the searing heat from their connection, and he grips Harry's hips, pulling their bodies close. His hands slowly glide up Harry's back, across his shoulders and circle his neck, finding the soft wisps of hair at his nape and burying his fingers in them.

Harry's hands are on the window and his body is pressed against Niall's, tongue parting Niall's lips and tasting him at last. Harry silently thanks whatever power in the universe gave him this gift and promises he'll do whatever Niall wants in return.

His long nimble fingers have Niall's shirt unbuttoned and pushed off his shoulder moments later. He feels Niall tugging on it, feels the urgency in his movements and realizes he wants this as much as Harry does. Kissing across Niall's chest, his tongue pauses at first his right, then his left nipple before continuing down his body as he sinks slowly to his knees.

"Fucking belt" Harry is murmuring as he tries to unbuckle the belt and Niall swats his hands away to take care of it himself, pulling it free from the loops on his jeans and tossing it on the bed. Harry watches him and when he looks up into Niall's eyes he sees a confident grin "might want to use that later," he quips and pops the buttons on his jeans.

Thoughts of learning Niall's newly developed kinks swim around his head and send Harry's desire into overdrive. He watches and waits impatiently to push the jeans over his slim hips as soon as they are loose. When he does, he finds nothing underneath. Niall is full of surprises tonight and Harry loves it. He holds Niall's hand to steady him as he steps out of the jeans before Harry tosses them aside.

He buries his face into the altar of Niall's thighs and breathes him in, squeezing his cheeks as he does. It's been so long, 1,083 days to be exact, and he wants to drink this man in, needs him. Shifting his head to the right Harry begins to kiss along his thigh, biting, sucking, then soothing with his tongue. He wants to mark him, at least for the next few days anyone who gets this close will know he's been here. If he could mark him permanently, he would. He's lost count of how many times he's had this thought. It's selfish, he knows, but there it is. He did it, just to remember one night. An N on the inside of this left thigh.

Harry hears a low moan above him and Niall's fingers grip his hair as he works his way to the left thigh, pausing briefly to lick and suck on his balls. When he reaches the left thigh, he creates an identical mark. Satisfied that Niall will remember this for a few days, he holds his erection in his hands and takes a long leisurely lick from base to tip, pausing to suck there, tongue sliding across his slit to capture the pearls of pre-cum. Niall's hips buck in to him as another moan escapes those beautiful lips and when Harry takes him into his mouth and begins his first pull back on Niall's shaft, hollowing his cheeks and using his tongue to create suction, he looks up into Niall's eyes, seeing those baby blues gleaming at him, then close as his head tilts back in ecstasy.

Harry lowers himself back down, taking Niall's cock and using his hand to stroke the remainder. He finds a rhythm, much like Harry himself, deliberate and languid, paying close attention to the details.

His other hand slides up Niall's torso and finds his mouth. Niall takes two fingers and sucks on them, before Harry slides his hand across Niall's torso and around to his ass. Clutching his cheek, he trails his fingers along Niall's crevice, finding his tightly puckered hole. He circles it with his tip before applying gentle pressure and when the muscle gives way and allows him entrance, he hears Niall's hands hit the window.

He allows Niall a moment to adjust, hoping that it's been 1,083 days since this hole has been breached and that he's the only one who's ever had the pleasure. When Niall begins to rock his hips, Harry begins to move, keeping his rhythm in sync. After another moan, he tries a second finger, knowing this might be too much for him and he slows until he hears his name fall from Niall's lips in a soft plea.

Harry relaxes his jaw and takes as much of Niall's shaft as he can, almost reaching the soft pubic hair before he feels the tip reach his throat and he pulls back, eyes watering. He goes down again, fingers finding and hitting Niall's sweet spot and only pulls off when he feels his gag reflex beginning to kick in. Focusing on the tip to give himself a moment to recover and breathe, he feels the muscles in Niall's body begin to tighten. He knows he should pull off now, knows that it's greedy of him, but he wants this taste.

Niall's hand is on his head, gripping the curls and Harry is thrilled to hear him softly moaning his name. He refocuses his efforts and when Niall makes a half-hearted attempt to pull him off, Harry keeps going, lavishing his attention on the tip. He's rewarded moments later when he hears a low guttural moan above him and hot liquid begins to shoot down his throat. He slows his pace, letting Niall ride the pulses of his orgasm until he shudders and relaxes his grip on Harry's curls, body limp against the window. Harry removes his fingers, eliciting a whimper, and nestles Niall's softening cock onto his body before standing and placing both palms on Niall's cheeks, lazily kissing him. The urgency they felt before is now spent and Harry can relish the taste he longed for, this gift he's been granted.

"Harry"

"Hmm?" Harry is focused on Niall's neck, nuzzling softly under his ear.

"I want to make you feel good too, but I think I need to lie down for a bit."

Harry looks into Niall's eyes, "You have no idea how good you made me feel just now. Come on."

He settles Niall onto the bed before retrieving a warm wet cloth. Harry gently cleans Niall and covers him with the sheet before tossing the cloth and climbing in beside him. He wraps Niall in his arms, placing kisses on his forehead. "Thank you," he whispers to both Niall and the universe.

"I think I'm the one that should be saying that. I wasn't sure, you know, if you remembered before, if you still think of me that way."

Harry clears his throat. "It's been 1,083 days since we were together and I know that because I've counted every fucking one of them."

Niall looks into Harry's eyes, "I didn't know. Why didn't you say something?"

"So much going on in both our lives and I wasn't sure how you felt, I mean, you never mentioned it again. I sent you a few texts right after and you didn't respond, so I thought maybe you wanted to leave that night in the past."

"You know I dropped my phone in the toilet, right? That next day? Had to call and get a new one, it destroyed the old one. Then I left for Asia. I never got your texts."

"Let the past be in the past, yeah? Besides, I want you to tell me exactly what you are planning to do with that belt?" Harry's grin is cheeky as he trails his fingers over Niall's bare torso, knowing it'll tickle him. He wants to keep this night about this night, hoping it's a fresh start for them. He can feel the heat emanating from Niall's cheeks, even if he can't fully see it and almost regrets his question.

"That fucking magazine spread you did, the one with the collar? When I saw those pictures, I almost swallowed my tongue. You have no fucking idea how many wanks I've had thinking about that."

Harry's laugh is soft but he's pleased to hear the effect he his photos had on Niall. "Well, that's a massive compliment but you still haven't answered my question. You planning to tie me up or spank me?" He's willing to try either for Niall but he wants to hear him say it. He smiles to himself when he feels Niall's cock twitch against his leg and he won't deny he's glad to see he's not a one and done kind of guy, at least that hasn't changed.

"How is it that you can always make me tell you things I would never tell anyone else?"

"Because I'm your safe space and you know I'm just as fucked up as you are."

Niall expels a breathy laugh. "It's me Harry. I want you to tie my arms above my head and fuck me. Spank me with those fucking rings of yours. I've been thinking about it for, well for a while now, since I saw you in that collar." Niall looks at Harry, gaze never wavering.

"I'm honored you feel comfortable enough to share with me. You know the reason I called you is that I saw you on tv, on James' show. I'm fucking lying here in bed and suddenly there you are bent over that desk, wearing those fucking shorts. Has anyone ever told you just how fantastic your legs are? I almost came right here in bed watching you. I couldn't focus on anything else for days after so I finally said 'fuck it' and called you."

"Was James there?"

"Not in my fantasies, but if he's in yours, I guess we can talk about it."

"Fuck no, you arse!" Niall shoves him playfully.

Harry laughs as he slips out of the bed and finds the belt. He switches on the outside lighting which illuminates the room with a soft glow, nothing too harsh. Picking it up, his fingers take in the feel of the leather, soft and pliant, and wonders if Niall has done this before. "Are you sure about this?" He steps into his closet and comes back holding two scarves. "I've got some nice silk here. They feel really good against your skin and won't mark your wrists so much in case you," Harry's brows furrow at this next thought, "well, in case you struggle a bit."

"No, Harry, I want the belt."

Harry's puzzled but knows the leather must have some significance to him and hopes in time he'll explain. "Come on then, arms up."

"You're eager." Niall does as he's asked and sits on the edge of the bed, lifting his arms above his head. Harry wraps the belt around his wrists then doubles back until he can buckle it. Harry makes sure it's loose. If he does begin to struggle his hands will slip out easily. He would prefer them unbound and touching him anyway.

He raises an eyebrow at Niall. "Don't even try to tell me you're not ready. Now, I need your word."

"What?"

"Your safe word?" Realization forms in Harry's eyes. "You haven't done this before." It's a statement, not a question and causes Harry to take a deep breath when Niall shakes his head. He rests Niall's hands on his thighs as he kneels in front of him. "People who engage in this use a safe word, when it starts to go too far and they want to stop, they say this word, something out of context to the situation, so that everyone knows it's a full, hard stop if they hear it."

"I, I don't know, I've never thought about this. How do you know? Have you done this kind of thing with someone before?"

Harry climbs onto the bed and sits behind Niall, legs straddling his hips. "Yes, a long time ago, before us, with a woman I dated for a bit, no one you know. Since that night we were together there were a few women, some casual dates and a couple of others that lasted a bit longer. I haven't been with other men though. No one I wanted as much as I wanted," Harry's voice falters, "want you." He's always said he finds strength in vulnerability and decides to be honest with Niall. If nothing else, at least he's had tonight and he can move on with his life.

"But that's been,"

"1,083 days and a lot of sad wanks thinking about you."

"You know I dated a couple of girls."

Harry caresses Niall's biceps and places a soft kiss at the nape of his neck. "I know. You don't have to answer, but may I ask, was there anyone, besides me? Any other men?"

"No, no one other than you."

"Are you dating anyone now?" Harry places kisses across Niall's shoulder and along his neck, hands wandering around his chest. This conversation is necessary but he doesn't want it to be uncomfortable for Niall.

"No, it ended for good a few months ago."

"You never talked with them about these fantasies? Experiment with anyone? Watch porn?"

"Harry, I," Niall starts to speak then stops.

"I'm not trying to be nosy. I want to be able to talk about things with you and not hide."

"I want to answer." Niall takes a deep breath. "No, I never talked with them about these fantasies. I never felt comfortable talking with anyone about stuff like this. You said you'd done some things before. Did you like it?" Niall is curious now.

Harry's tongue darts out to lick the spot below Niall's ear that he's just sucked on. "Well, I wasn't wearing that collar for no reason," he grins into Niall's neck, resting his chin on his shoulder, smile wide and dimple in full view. "Would you like me to wear it for you?"

Niall's eyes light up. "Would you?"

"Anything for you."

Niall's head snaps to his left, eyes looking into Harry's grinning face. His lips meet Harry's and he allows himself to relax into his body, enjoying the kiss and the feeling of Harry's hardening cock against his ass. When Harry pulls away, Niall groans, making Harry smile again.

Harry reaches around Niall and pulls open the drawer in the nightstand. After pushing a few things around he withdraws a velvet bag and shuts the drawer. Niall can feel him moving as he puts on the collar. "It was only a couple of times. I'm not an authority. What d'ya think? You like it?"

Niall can't help the groan that he emits and Harry smiles. "I'll take that as a yes," giving him a quick kiss. "Now, safe words. We can always go with tried and true – traffic light colors, green, amber, red."

"Okay, that sounds easy enough," Niall agrees.

"I'm going to ask you as we get started how you're feeling. Just give me a color so I know whether to back off or keep going, okay? I want this to be everything you want it to be."

"You sound experienced with this Harry."

Harry laughs. "I stuck a toe in the water. She wanted to be tied up and spanked, it was right after the whole fifty shades thing came out and I figured what the hell. I found I liked the collar but she also wanted me to degrade her and call her slut and stuff. That's just not me so we called time on things pretty quickly after that. It's mostly things I read so that I didn't make an arse of myself in front of her." Harry picks up the silk lying next to him. "Would you like a blindfold?"

"I'm not sure?" It's a question. Niall hadn't thought about that, isn't sure if he wants it or not.

Harry places the silk across Niall's eyes. "Like this. I'll remove it if you want. It's all up to you."

The silk on his face feels nice and the thought of that collar has him growing hard again. "Yes, I'm okay with it. It feels nice on my face."

Harry ties the silk and kisses across to Niall's right shoulder, having focused on his left side thus far and needing to pay attention to the right.

"How are you feeling?" he murmurs into Niall's ear.

Niall smiles. He likes this. "Feels really good," Harry cuts him off before he can go further.

"Color babe, I need you to give me a color."

"Right. Green."

Harry moves his hands over Niall's body. He feels and smells so good and Harry never wants him to leave his bed.

Niall lets his senses adjust. The scarf around his eyes is different, not bad now that he's starting to get used to it. He relaxes and enjoys the attention as Harry slides his hands over Niall's thighs. He feels a shift on the bed and realizes that Harry is getting up. Moments later Harry leads him away from the bed, murmuring reassurance into his ear. He feels a chill and realizes he's close to the window. Harry raises his arms above his head and Niall feels more silk material through the belt.

"There's a rod above the window, I'm using the other scarf to secure your hands above your head. How are you feeling?" Harry's voice is low and still close to his ear.

"Amber." Niall's response is barely a whisper. "No green. I'm good."

"You said you wanted your arms above your head, This will help you keep them in place because after a few moments you'll want to bring them down, trust me. If you're not feeling comfortable, you have to tell me so I can untie it." Harry moves to stand in front of Niall, gripping Niall's hips and pulling him close. "This is all about you," he kisses Niall, "all about," another kiss, "making your fantasies come true."

"I trust you Harry."

The significance of that statement isn't lost on Harry and he's determined to make this everything Niall wants. "You still want a spank with the rings?"

"Maybe just a couple but not yet, whenever it fits. You'll know."

"Tell me what you want, love. Where do you want my mouth? My hands?"

"Start with kissing me?"

"Are you asking or telling?"

"Telling. Kiss me Harry. I need to feel your lips."

Harry holds Niall's cheek in the palm of his hand and places his lips on Niall's. They kiss until they're breathless and Niall's hips are pushing into Harry's, the feeling of their cocks grinding into one another so good.

Harry's kissing across Niall's jawline when he tilts his head back, exposing his neck to Harry.

"Such a pretty neck, I want to mark it, make it mine. May I?''

Niall's body is beginning to writhe against Harry now. "Please," he moans.

Harry picks a spot low on his neck almost on his shoulder, a place that can easily be covered by a shirt. They've been in this business too long. They each know the consequences of something like that being spotted by a fan or worse yet, a pap's camera.

"How are you feeling?"

"Very green."

Satisfied that Niall is okay, he examines the mark he's made on his neck and using his tongue to lick over it, he soothes before lowering his head to nip at Niall's nipples. Niall is squirming now and he moves around him, trailing his fingers around his hips along his lower back. Breathing into Niall's ear he whispers, "I'll be right back."

"Harry? Where you going?"

"Lube and condoms babe, I'm right here."

"There's some in my bag, if you want." Niall hears Harry release a breath and laugh softly. It sounds like he's in another room now. He hears a cabinet slam and assumes Harry found the items he's looking for.

"Someone came prepared. Looks like we both had the same thing in mind tonight." Harry teases as he walks back into the bedroom. He crosses to his closet and emerges seconds later with rings adorning each hand. He tosses the condoms and lube onto the bed and moves behind Niall again, kissing his neck and pressing their bodies together.

"I had hope," he sighs when Harry touches him again. "You put your rings on." Niall can feel the cold metal as Harry's hands caress his body.

"Just for you, love. How are you feeling?"

"Green."

"That's good," he murmurs into Niall's ear. "I'll make you feel so good." He kneads Niall's ass for a moment before stepping back and giving it a slap. It's not hard, but it jolts Niall's unsuspecting body.

"Do you like that? Gonna make this pretty ass mine." Harry slaps his ass again and winces at the mark his wolf's head ring leaves. It seems contradictory to Harry that he should use a ring etched with the word Loved for this purpose but he's doing it to please Niall so he pushes that feeling down and continues. Another slap and Niall's body jolts again. This time Harry moves close, kissing his neck and using his large hand to soothe the red marks on his ass.

Niall's response is a barely audible "yes, don't stop. Green."

Harry gives him one more then reaches around to tweak Niall's nipples while he kisses down his back. This time when Harry sinks to his knees he pauses for a moment to admire the peach before him. It looks so delectable that he can't resist and gives his right cheek a bite.

"Oi!"

"Hmmm," he smooths his palms over each cheek and squeezes before biting into it again and sucking, leaving a mark here as well. "It's mine now." Harry bites again, "delicious." Spreading his cheeks, Harry licks over his hole and is rewarded with a moan. Using his tongue, he continues to probe and Niall's hips begin to writhe, matching his movements. Harry slowly glides his hands down the small of Niall's back, over each cheek, to the top of the thigh and around, repeating this again and again. His ass is the prettiest shade of pink, giving Harry even more reason to love the color.

"Harry, please, need to feel you."

Harry stands and finds the lube on the bed. Squirting some on his fingers he presses one against the muscle, and when that is accepted he inserts another, moving them in tandem before he begins to scissor and open Niall up. Reaching around he finds Niall's cock is rock hard and dripping pre-cum. A third finger is added and he works his ass with his left hand while continuing to stroke his cock with his right, swiping his thumb over the slit and biting into Niall's shoulder.

"You're doing so good for me, such a pretty ass, nice and pink now from my rings," he whispers into Niall's ear. "I'm gonna fill you up baby, I'm so hard for you right now."

"Need you Harry, need you now." Niall's breathing is ragged, his body continuing to writhe. Harry removes his fingers and kisses Niall between his shoulder blades.

"I'll be right back."

Behind him he hears Harry rip the condom package.

Harry pumps his cock a few times, sliding it over Niall's ass before rolling the condom over his erection and covering it in lube. Standing behind Niall and gripping his hips he asks "are you ready?"

Harry's voice is a low rumble in Niall's ear as he feels Harry begin to press against his tight muscle. The tip pops in causing both of them to exhale a shaky breath and Harry stops for a moment before gently pushing further.

"That's it baby, you're doing so good for me. Tell me, tell me how you feel?" Harry's voice with the heat from his breath in Niall's ear gives him a shiver.

A lusty moan drops from Niall's lips before he manages "fucking green, Harry, I'm green. Go, please, I, I need you."

Harry pulls back, almost removing himself completely before pushing in again, this time moving faster. The sight of Niall's naked body, arms over his head, ass slightly tilted to meet Harry's cock is doing him in. "You feel so fucking good," his voice is a rasp in Niall's ear as his hips begin to move faster. The sound of skin against skin fills the room. Their rhythm is urgent, wanton in their desire for one another. Harry holds Niall tight, making sure he feels the rings on his skin, the cool metal in contrast to the heat radiating from his fingertips.

Niall's senses are on overload. Giving himself up completely to Harry he arches his body, seeking Harry's lips. When he finds them, finally tasting him, Harry's moans push him further toward his high. "I'm," he's breathless, "gonna cum. Fuck Harry." His words are sloppy, preparing for his orgasm.

"Not yet, baby."

"I'm so close." Niall's hips match Harry's rhythm and Harry grips them tightly. It occurs to him he might be leaving fingerprints, but they're both too far gone for Harry to stop now.

"Not yet, I want you to wait for me. I'm close, baby." Harry kisses Niall's neck, sees the mark he left earlier and smiles. "You're mine now, aren't you?"

"I'm yours Harry," Niall aches, he needs release. "Please."

Harry feels his body tensing and knows his orgasm is imminent. He reaches around and finds Niall's nipples, rolling them between his thumb and forefinger before sliding his hands down his torso to rest on his hips.

"Fuck now, cum for me now." Harry growls.

The sound that emanates from him can only be described as a roar and sweet release sweeps over Niall, the most intense orgasm of his life creating ropes of cum that shoot onto the window in front of him.

When Harry feels Niall's body flex against him, his fingers dig into Niall's hips, sending him tumbling over the edge after Niall with a strangled cry. Holding him tightly, he fills the condom and rests his head against Niall's shoulder, biting into it. He feels the clench of Niall's muscle pulsing around his cock while they ride their waves of pleasure.

When the pulses subside, Harry withdraws and removes the condom, tying it off and tossing it in the bin. He kisses Niall as he reaches over his head to untie his hands. "Are you good? You okay?"

Niall is breathing heavily and Harry loosens the belt, removing it and tossing it aside. Niall rubs his wrists while Harry removes the scarf from his eyes, searching them for a sign to assure himself that Niall's okay.

"Fucking hell." Niall's hands slide over Harry's chest and around his neck, lips reaching for Harry's and finding them.

"It was good?"

"Never in my best fantasies did I imagine that." He reaches for Harry's neck, fingertips finding the collar and touching it, tentatively at first before kissing Harry, tired and breathless but needing to be close. He unbuckles the collar as they kiss and slides it around Harry's neck.

"I like this."

"Yeah? Maybe you'll let me wear it for you again sometime." Harry knows it sounds a bit needy suggesting seconds when this night isn't even over but he needs to know if there might be a next time.

"I'd like that a lot. Soon, we've wasted too much time already."

Relieved at this response, Harry walks Niall to the shower and pushes him in, stepping in behind him. Niall stands still while Harry washes his back then turns him around, focusing the spray onto the front of his body, making sure to wash away all the residue of the night. Stepping out, he hands Niall a warm, fluffy towel and takes another for himself. Satisfied that they're both dry, he grasps Niall's hand, entwining their fingers together and leads him back to his bed.

"Where are you going?" Niall watches, lying on the bed, hands behind his head, as Harry walks toward the window.

"As much as I love this abstract art you made here on my window, I'm going to clean up a little."

While Niall settles under the sheets Harry uses the cloth from earlier to clean the window before tossing it into the bathroom. "I'll take care of that tomorrow," he explains, then pulls two bottles of water from the mini fridge and handing one to Niall.

Sitting next to him, Harry watches as Niall downs the water and drops the empty bottle onto the floor next to the bed. "You want another?"

"No, I'm good." He smiles at Harry, stroking his thigh. "Come on, give us a cuddle."

Lying in bed, they watch the sun begin to light the skies. "Was it what you thought it would be?" Harry is curious, needing reassurance that he didn't disappoint Niall.

"It was more. I want to talk about it but I'm so fucking tired. Can we sleep? Just for a few hours? I need to hold you. It's almost daylight and I'm not ready for that, not ready for this night to end."

Niall slides his arm around Harry's waist, pulling him close, kissing his neck and working his way around Harry's collarbone.

Harry pushes the button next to the bed to close the blinds and block the sun. If Niall isn't ready for their night to end, he'll make it night, at least for a few more hours. He finds Niall's lips for a last drowsy kiss before he melts into his embrace.  

 


End file.
